Wireless networks often include wireless access points (e.g., wireless routers, base stations, etc.) that enable user devices (e.g., smartphones, laptops, tablet computers, etc.) to connect to the network. A benefit of such networks is that user devices may remain connected to the network while users move throughout the network.